


Pecking Along

by Missy



Category: The Adventures of Lady No-Kids (Comic)
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: She really didn't have anything planned when she started following the goose around.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Pecking Along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkheels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkheels/gifts).



She really didn’t know what she had in mind when she started following that goose around, but she didn’t have anything else to do. Then the goose wandered up to a mean-looking old man, grabbed her walking stick, and waddled up with it in its mouth.

It gathered the rest of her outfit that way, bit by bit, minor theft by minor theft. And yet something still seemed to be missing.

The goose spotted someone, and she gulped. “If I end up in jail, promise you’ll bail me out,” she said.

The goose honked, and grabbed the top had from atop the sleeping man’s head.


End file.
